A Present Day
by CapturedNecko22
Summary: Eren Jaeger's mom was assassinated. It may've been quick and painless, but Eren is still after the murderer. Juggling school and reality, Eren has declared that he'll find the killer, and end his life. He'll need his friends to do it, though. Will he find the assassin and avenge his mother's murder? Or will he die trying?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! :3**

**Welcome to this new fanfic thingy. (or something..)**

**Basically, here's what the gist of the story is:**

**What would the snk characters do if they were in present time instead of snk time?**

**Hope you enjoy and please review. (also i don't really know where i'm going with this so ideas are much appreciated)**

* * *

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Be-._

Eren shut off the alarm clock and groaned. Here it was again. That dreaded, awful feeling.

The feeling of waking up on a Monday.

He sighed and knew that if he didn't get his lazy butt up Mikasa would throw him off the bed. He stood up and stretched, hearing the satisfying cracks of his bones. Today was a new day.

Oh, and it was also the beginning of a new school year. Great.

Eren yawned and walked over to his closet. Sliding open the door, he looked through his selection of clothes before picking out random things and putting them on.

Turns out he picked a white t-shirt and faded blue jeans. He walked out into the kitchen, smiling at his mother as she placed a bowl of cereal at his spot.

"Here you go, Eren." she smiled back. Eren sat down and hungrily dug in, barely even tasting his food. When he looked over at Mikasa's spot, he was surprised to find she wasn't there.

"I suppose she isn't up yet. You know how cranky she is on Mondays." Eren's mom commented, setting down some food for Mikasa as well. After Eren was finished, he decided to check on her.

He knocked on her door before opening, a manner she trained him to do for the past year now. The next thing Eren knew, he was laying on the ground, a pillow on his face.

Turns out pillows could be deadly and forceful, too. Who knew?

He heard Mikasa walk out and help him up. He stared at her. She may be dressed, but her hair was so messed up Eren thought rats had nested there at some point during the night.

"I hate Mondays." was all Mikasa said before passing him down the hallway. Eren shrugged and followed her. Mikasa was the only one he knew who hated Mondays to the _extreme_.

A knock at the door sounded at exactly 7:45. Eren opened the door and let Armin inside. Armin was always punctual, knocking on the door every school day at 7:45. And to no surprise, Armin loved Mondays. Eren had asked Armin numerous times why Armin's favorite day of the week was Monday, and Armin had replied each time that it was the beginning of a new school week.

What a nerd.

"Good morning, Mrs. Jaeger." Armin said, bowing his head before walking over to the table.

"Would you like some breakfast, Armin?" Mrs. Jaeger asked.

"No thank you, I already ate."

Soon Mikasa was finished eating and the trio headed out for school. Armin was bright and cheerful as always, while Mikasa was dark and grumpy. Eren felt as if he was always in the middle between them. He wished he could be extreme about something, too.

They made it inside right when the bell rang, taking their seats at the back of the class. Levi Heichou, their first hour teacher, walked in and shut the door swiftly behind him.

"Morning, class." he said. The class only mumbled in reply.

"I know it's a Monday and the beginning of school, nonetheless, but you all still have to be awake in order to learn and not have dung for brains." Levi commented before turning to the board. Eren sighed, he was always used to Levi being downright mean, especially to him. He couldn't believe his rotten luck that Levi had moved up a grade to teach. It was as if Levi _wanted_ to torment him.

"Jaeger?" Levi asked.

"Wha?" Eren replied. The class giggled.

"If you had been paying attention, Jaeger, you would've understood the question and not be drooling like you are now, making a fool of yourself. Are you really that tired?" Eren's face flushed with embarrassment.

Why did he always call on him!?

Suddenly, the phone rang. Levi sighed and turned to answer it. His expression seemed to darken a bit.

"Of course. I'll send him right away." he said before hanging up. The class began whispering to each other.

"Jaeger, Mikasa. Get your stuff, you're wanted at the front office." Levi explained. Eren blinked in bewilderment as Mikasa gather her stuff.

"W-why?" he asked.

"Your mother."

* * *

**Oooooooh, what's going to happen!?**

**Well, that was the first chapter. . I really hope I didn't screw up or anything.**

**Sigh.**

**Well, please review and tell me your thoughts. I would like to know whether to continue this or not. **

**Thanks for reading! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

_**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!**_

**I finally have found an idea for this story, but that means i'm going to be changing the genres and the summary. I hope that's alright with all of you.**

**I apologize for any inconvenience.**

**:3**

* * *

"My mother?" Eren asked. Levi rolled his eyes.

"No, your son. Yes, your mother!" he said. Eren winced at the sarcasm. When they walked out the door Eren flipped him off. Sometimes he hated his teacher.

"Mikasa, do you think Mom's alright?" Eren asked. Mikasa shrugged.

When they got to the front office, Eren froze up. His arms were all stiff; he didn't think he could open the door. He didn't want to know if his mom got in an accident.

Mikasa sighed and opened the door for him. They both quickly walked in, and to Eren's dismay his mother wasn't there.

So it was an accident after all.

"Jaeger. Ackerman." the lady at the desk nodded. Eren wanted to grab her and throttle her until she told him what was going on, but he knew that he would get suspended.

"I'm afraid your mother was killed." the lady said.

Eren fainted.

* * *

Eren awoke with a start. Looking around, he realized he was in his bed.

Phew, it was all a dream.

"Are you alright, Eren?" Mikasa asked. Eren turned and saw her sitting next to the bed. He nodded. She closed her eyes for a minute, then slowly opened them, as if stressed.

"Eren, your mom was assassinated." Mikasa explained. His face grew white. Mikasa nodded before continuing.

"She was at the grocery store. It was quick and painless, if that makes it any better." Eren shook his head. _No._ He couldn't believe it. His mother was dead. Eren knew that one day she'd go, but not like this. Never like this...

Mikasa leaned forward and wiped a tear away from Eren's cheek. Eren looked away, ashamed.

"I'm going to find him." he whispered. Mikasa gave him a puzzled look.

"What?"

"I said: I'm going to find him!" he raised his voice. Mikasa's eyes widened. She shook her head furiously, completely against the idea.

"No, you'll get hurt."

"I don't care. I'm going to find the sick bastard who _dared_ to kill my mother!" he declared, getting off the bed. Mikasa watched helplessly as Eren stalked out the door. She looked down, sighed, then followed.

* * *

**Sorry that it was so short...**

**Basically, after I post this I'll change the summary and genres. Thanks for staying if you decide to. I've finally figured out what i'm going to do with this! :D**

**Hope you enjoyed the super short chappie. DX**

**Next chapter will be longer, I promise!**

**Until next update!**


End file.
